


Legolas/Aragorn drabbles and ficlets

by surreysmum



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surreysmum/pseuds/surreysmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two drabbles, related only by the picture of buzz-cut Orlando Bloom that inspired them, one set in Aragorn/Legolas territory, the other featuring Orlando Bloom.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Луч света во тьме](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771229) by [krasnoe_solnishko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko)



Title: Aftermath  
Author: Surreysmum  
Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn  
Rating: G  
A/N: written for a drabble request including the words "smoke", "lush" and "indulgence".

Aftermath

Shoulder to shoulder they stood on the ramparts of Helm's Deep, Ranger and Elf, warrior comrades, surveying the devastation of their Pyrrhic victory strewn across the plain. The smoke of the explosion that had breached the walls still rose faintly into the grey dawn.

In the eerie silence, Aragorn took in the full ugliness of the scene. Brave Men, old and young; slender, dauntless Elves; Rohirrim and their noble horses; intermingled with Orcs and other foul creatures. Carrion all. At length, he could stomach it no more, and turned to his companion. The first rays of the sun had caught the gold of Legolas' hair, the sculpted lines of his face, the single tear upon his cheek..

Aragorn's thoughts waywardly transposed the beauty of that sight out of this unfitting horror and into a place of lush, warm comfort where he could worship without guilt. Seeming, as always, to read his mind, Legolas turned to him and said quietly, "Tonight."

Aragorn nodded, saying no more out of respect for the dead before them. For them, there would be honour, lamentation, memory. For those who lived, a brief moment of indulgence.

Until the war was won, soldiers could expect no more.

 _finis_  
[My ficlist is here](http://surreysmum.dreamwidth.org/48133.html)


	2. Dirty

Title: Dirty  
Author: surreysmum  
Length: exactly 200 words  
Disclaimer: These characters were created by Tolkien, not me.  
A/N: Written in response to a challenge on "Education".

 

**Dirty**

"Nay, Aragorn, let me bathe first, I beg of you."

Aragorn pressed more closely to the battle-smirched Elf. He ran his hand tenderly over the wildly-tangled hair; he ignored smears of Orc blood as he loosed the laces on the usually pristine tunic; he laid his cheek with a sigh against the fair, dirt-smudged skin of neck and shoulder.

"It is not seemly," persisted Legolas, pulling Aragorn convulsively closer as if in denial of his own words.

Aragorn drew back and shook his head, still too stirred by the adrenaline of battle to bother trying to find pretty words; too shaken, as he was every time, by the nearness of death to have patience with Elvish sensibilities. He pulled Legolas' tunic carefully off, and pressed his lips to the nasty gash on Legolas' upper arm, still bleeding slightly. Yes it would heal, quickly and without scar - but he was vulnerable.

"Let me make myself fit for you," Legolas tried again, pressing his own lips to the Man's bent head.

" _Fit for me?_ " Aragorn growled softly, seizing Legolas' face. "Learn this, my scruffy Elf. You have never been more beautiful."

And then Aragorn taught him just how beautiful he was.

_finis_   
[My ficlist is here](http://surreysmum.dreamwidth.org/48133.html)


	3. Fireworks

Title: Fireworks  
Author: Surreysmum  
Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn  
Rating: G  
Length: 100 words, excluding epigraph  
A/N: Drabble written for a "fireworks" challenge, and set at the end of the Ringwar.

 

 _And I, said Legolas, shall walk in the woods of this fair land, which is rest enough._  
[ _ **The Return of the King** , "The Field of Cormallen"_]

They rested together near the top of a tree that night, once their festivities were done, Legolas cradled by the boughs, and Aragorn cradled by Legolas.

"I am beginning to believe it at last," said Aragorn in a low voice. "The sky is so clear. The very air thrums with gladness. The Shadow is gone, love, it is truly gone!"

"All of Arda is celebrating, man and beast, tree and stone," replied the Elf.

As they watched, there came a glorious burst of bright meteors, filling the dark sky with their silent fire.

"Look," whispered Legolas, awed. "The Valar's fireworks!"

 _finis_  
[My ficlist is here](http://surreysmum.dreamwidth.org/48133.html)


	4. Glimmer in the Dark

Title: Glimmer in the Dark  
Author: surreysmum  
Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn  
Prompt: Light  
Rating: PG  
A/N: A slightly alternative ending to Book 2, Chapter V of _The Fellowship of the Ring_.

 

It was more than the light of Gandalf's wisdom they had suddenly lost to the depths of Moria; it was the light of his staff as well. Aragorn stumbled through the blackness and took the brunt of the hidden obstacles as he led the little band, running for their lives, towards what he hoped was an exit.

His heart grieved and he wished to slump to the ground and mourn, but he would not break down before the doughty dwarf or the scornful Man of Gondor. Nor would he willingly fail the hobbits who so bravely pitted their tiny strength against such enormous evil.

"Are you all right back there? Frodo?" Aragorn whispered over his shoulder.

"He's just… fine…" panted Sam, but there was such strain in the small voice that as soon as they rounded another corner, the Ranger called a halt for catching their breath. His fist clenched unconsciously against the damp stone wall and his head drooped.

A strong slender forearm wrapped around the Ranger's waist. "All is not lost," Legolas told him softly, firmly. "The Lady of the Wood will give us aid, and we will honour his memory with our victory."

Aragorn turned his head slightly, so that the fragrant Elvish breath brushed his cheek. " _Glawar-nín_ [my sunshine]," he murmured. "Always you see light where others do not."

"That is why I am here," replied Legolas with a sad smile in his voice. "Look up and to your right - do you see a glimmer?" Aragorn squinted, but he could not see it.

"I trust you," he replied, and he stole a brief kiss in the blackness. Then gathering up his diminished fellowship, he once again led them running, towards the glimmer, towards the Great Gates, towards the grieving dawn.

_finis_

Note: it is no ordinary compliment Aragorn gives his Elf; there are, as you'd expect, many words for "light" in Sindarin, but he uses not _lim_ (clear, sparkling), nor _galad_ (glittering, reflective light), nor _gail_ (bright light), nor even _aur_ (day, sunshine, morning), but a word that is nearly holy, referring to the sunlight and radiance of the great Golden Tree.

[My ficlist is here](http://surreysmum.dreamwidth.org/48133.html)


	5. Greedy

Title: Greedy  
Author: Surreysmum  
Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn  
Rating: PG  
Length: 150 words  
Prompt word: Greedy

Aragorn watches in near awe as Sam tackles yet another sausage. Pippin and Merry have been quiet for the last half-hour, mouths stuffed. Even Frodo, thank goodness, is tucking in like a true Hobbit.

Sam presses a sausage upon Legolas where he sits nibbling lembas. Aragorn smirks as the Elf politely accepts, his smile friendly, his long, perfectly-formed fingers reaching unhesitatingly for the morsel. Aragorn watches intently as the inn fire illuminates the play of muscles in the smooth white neck when Legolas swallows; stares dry-mouthed as the light bounces from the grease that makes the Elf's smile shine brighter.

No patience left, Aragorn rises from his bench and seizes the Elf by the wrist, pulling him out into the inn's alleyway. Legolas laughs aloud and throws back his head, baring the feast to Aragorn's hungry lips. He caresses the Man's face and utters one word of gratified reproach.

"Greedy!"

_finis_

[My ficlist is here](http://surreysmum.dreamwidth.org/48133.html)


	6. Legolas Enchained

Surely every LOTR fanficcer has to chain Legolas up sooner or later! :-)

Title: Legolas Enchained  
Author: surreysmum  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Tolkien made the Ranger and the Elf; I just play in his sandbox sometimes. No profit accrues.

**Legolas Enchained**

Legolas sighed and fingered his shackle. The cuff was lined with fur and made of the finest decorative mithril, and the chain that attached him to the bedpost was light and very long, but nonetheless he was a prisoner, and had been since the evening before.

He could easily have broken free, of course. Even the cuff, let alone the fine chain, would have yielded to the strength of his hands within minutes, had he chosen to try. But fleeing from his sumptuous quarters in Minas Tirith was not the way to resolve the problem of Aragorn and his unreasonable demand. There had been much joking but an undercurrent of deadly seriousness when Aragorn had chained him up here last night, declaring that Legolas would not leave until he gave in.

And Legolas was determined to refuse.

The door swung open and Aragorn entered, completely unaware of how utterly majestic he looked in his court robes and crown. "Well, you stubborn Elf, have you seen the error of your ways?" he demanded.

Legolas rose to his feet and bowed with sincere deference. "The answer is still no, my Lord."

Aragorn grimaced with exasperation and, motioning Legolas to reseat himself, sat on the bench beside him.

"My dear Legolas," he expostulated. "Why will you not concede? If Faramir will accept this at my hands, why is it so difficult for you?"

Legolas stiffened and looked pointedly at the hand Aragorn had laid upon his shoulder. Aragorn removed it, mentally berating himself for choosing such an ill-considered line of argument.

"I am not Faramir," said Legolas tightly.

"Indeed you are not," replied Aragorn, growing a little angry. "I think perhaps you are over-proud, Elf. Is it that you are ashamed to be associated with mere mortals?"

Legolas glanced at him in surprise. "Of course not. It is just…"

"Yes?"

"It is not fitting."

Aragorn bit his lip. "I know it is not to your liking. But I would never force you to do things that were too onerous for you to bear."

Legolas sighed and shook his head.

"Surely you are not worried about how people would refer to you?" went on Aragorn. "After all, they use the same words in Mirkwood."

Legolas groaned and put his face in his hands, the metal shackle glinting in the sunlight. "I have not deserved this," he muttered.

There was a rustle of cloth in front of him, and Legolas looked up startled to see the King of Gondor kneeling humbly at his feet. "Please, Legolas. For the sake of all the dangers we have shared, the bread we have broken together and the paths we have travelled side by side, will you not do this for me?" The King's hand reached out and rested tentatively on Legolas'.

Legolas' expression softened as he looked at the other man's brightened eyes. "Truly, it means this much to you?" he asked quietly. Aragorn nodded, swallowing hard.

Legolas closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. "Then I will do your will, my Lord," he said. "Estel," he amended.

Aragorn rose to his feet with a triumphant smile on his face and flicked Legolas' handcuff open. "You will kneel before me tomorrow at ten sharp," he proclaimed. "In the Throne Room."

"Aye, my Lord." And as Aragorn left the room full of glee, Legolas thoughtfully fingered his now bare wrist, wondering if he had exchanged a visible for an invisible shackle.

And that, my children, is how the famous Elf Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, consented to become also a Prince of Gondor.

_finis_

[Were you thinking of something else? Shame on you!]

[My ficlist is here](http://surreysmum.dreamwidth.org/48133.html)


	7. Lily of the Water

[ ](http://s84.photobucket.com/albums/k35/surreysmum/?action=view&current=WhiteWaterLilyabasidesignscom.jpg)

Double Drabble: Lily of the Water  
Author: surreysmum  
Length: 200 words exactly  
Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn  
Rating: PG  
A/N: Written for FloatingLeaf

 

The warmth of the night was unusual, even for high summer. The beasts who inhabited the darkness were all going about their business with cheerful rustle in the undergrowth. The trees swayed, holding conversation with a wind that brought news of calm seas and exotic foreign places.

Ithil hung as a lamp in the sky, oversize and slightly orange, shedding his rays bounteously on the small pool below, and the water was a shimmer of silver tribute.

Legolas floated on his back in the middle of the pool, eyes closed, hair spreading atop the water in every direction. He was paler than the moon and more beautiful. "You look," said Aragorn, who sat naked upon a still warm rock at the edge - "you look like a plant I once saw in Harad, spread upon and claiming the surface as you do now. Lily of the water, they called it."

Legolas smiled, not opening his eyes. "No lily am I, just your Leaf," he said invitingly.

That was an invitation Aragorn would never refuse. He strode into the water, disturbing the beauty of the picture as rude men often will, and claimed a warm, deep kiss from his floating Leaf.

_finis_

[My ficlist is here](http://surreysmum.dreamwidth.org/48133.html)


	8. Rescue

Title: Double Drabble: Rescue  
Author: surreysmum  
Rating: R for implied naughtiness  
Warning: I suppose this qualifies as mild (very mild) bdsm  
Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn  
Length: 200 words (excluding title and translation)

 

**Double Drabble: Rescue**

"At last! Thank the Valar you are here, Legolas!"

…

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to untie me?"

…

"Legolas! This is no jest! Free me now!"

"Be quiet, Aragorn. I am contemplating the effect of the lashing rain upon your flesh, unclothed as you are."

"Quiet! Contemplating! Legolas, are you out of your Elvish mind?"

"Nay, I am merely seizing an … opportune moment. They did not hurt you, the orcs? They have left you spreadeagled here as warg-bait, then. A cruel way to die."

"They will come back. Hurry, untie me!"

"No they will not. We killed them all. And the rest of the Fellowship is camped not far away."

"Legolas. You. Will. Release. Me."

"Yes, I will. Eventually. Hah, you like that, do you?"

"Who leads this Fellowship anyway?"

"You do. And if you beg me nicely, the minstrels will never be the wiser about this."

"I … will not beg at your hands. Ai!"

"Why not, _melethron-nin_? I beg at yours practically every night."

" _Nai Valaraukar tye-matar!_ " [lit. May Balrogs eat you!]

"Ahh, a little harder there, then?"

"Ohh…Aiii! Truly, you will not tell anyone?

"You have my oath."

"Please… oh, Eru, please, my Elf! "

"Much better."

 _finis_  
[My ficlist is here](http://surreysmum.dreamwidth.org/48133.html).


	9. Trust

Title: Trust  
Author: surreysmum  
Disclaimer: Tolkien made the characters. PJ made the movies. I make no money.  
Rating: PG for violence  
Length: just over 200 words  
Summary: a moment on the battlefield

 

The sounds of battle were deafening, and chaos was all around. Beset by two orcs, Legolas swung his daggers in dangerous arcs, dispatching one neatly, the other less so.

Shouting a cheerful "Forty-six!" to Gimli, who was doughtily engaged nearby, he looked around for Aragorn.

It all happened in less than a second - the seeing, the reacting. Aragorn rising from his kill, unaware of the orc's sword descending towards his head from behind. The arrow released from Legolas' bow and the shout from his throat at the same instant. Aragorn's startled dodge - Legolas had known, simply known, how far, how fast, which direction - and the muffled thud of the arrow into the orc's chest, followed by the louder thud of its body on the ground.

When Legolas reached him, Aragorn was still breathing hard. "That was close," he gasped. They stood together for a moment in a bubble of silence, oblivious to the cacophony of battle. Aragorn was still alive.

Legolas swallowed. Too close. A fractional hesitation, and Aragorn could as easily have died upon the arrow as upon the orc's sword. A slight tremor in Legolas' grip upon his friend's shoulder belied his calm tone.

"I trusted you to move."

 _finis_  
[My ficlist is here](http://surreysmum.dreamwidth.org/48133.html).


	10. Warmth in the Gloaming

Title: Warmth in the gloaming  
Author: surreysmum  
Length: exactly 200 words  
Pairing: A/L  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: A little reward for floatingleaf

 

The setting sun poured its orange rays bounteously through the waterfall curtain at Henneth Annun, filling the cavern with dancing fragments of rainbow. But the Man and Elf sitting side by side upon the cliff edge, bare feet dangling casually into the spray, ignored Anor's showy lights, preferring instead the intense perusal of each other's features.

"'Tis a fine trysting spot, Estel," murmured the Elf, one hand gently cupping the bearded cheek.

"It is peaceful," responded the Man. "That is all we need." He bent sideways, tenderly kissing Legolas, feeling the Elf's smile grow beneath his own lips. "The sun is almost set. Shall we seek our warm blankets?" But he did not cease searching out the sweet crannies behind and atop sensitive Elvish ears.

Legolas sighed aloud and insinuated long fingers beneath the hem of Aragorn's tunic to tease at tightening trews. "Aye," he breathed. "Cover me with your warmth, heat me beyond bearing…"

"'Tis you who will burn me, my Elf, with my own desire." Silently their hands met and they walked slowly side by side into the darkening cavern. There was no hurry: all the night was theirs, until the sunbeams passed the water's wall once more.

 _finis_  
[My ficlist is here](http://surreysmum.dreamwidth.org/48133.html).


	11. Shorn (two drabbles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two drabbles, related only by the picture of buzz-cut Orlando Bloom that inspired them, one set in Aragorn/Legolas territory, the other featuring Orlando Bloom.

In 2008, there was a pic of Orlando with a buzz-cut floating around the net (sorry, I don't have a link). It spawned this rather unlikely baby bunny.

Shorn  
Legolas/Aragorn  
Length: 100 words

 

The summons to the Halls of the Greenwood came with rare urgency. King Thranduil had been gravely wounded in the hunt, and his healers were unsure whether he would survive.

When they arrived, Aragorn took his station amongst the silent nobles in the anteroom, and Legolas entered his father's chamber immediately, as was his right and his desire. Hours later, he emerged, eyes dry and face as pale and calm as ever. But his hair was entirely gone, only a soft blonde stubble remaining.

Aragorn took a sudden breath, then embraced his consort gently. "I share your sorrow," he murmured.

_finis_

\---------------

Another buzz-cut baby bunny. Orlando this time.

Shorn II  
Character: Orlando Bloom  
Rating: G  
Words: 100

 

"Is it for a role?" yells one of the paps.

"Nope." Orlando doesn't look up from his job of putting swirling O's and squiggles on the objects the fans thrust at him.

"A charity stunt?"

"Nope."

"A dare?"

"Nope."

"A bad haircut you had to get rid of?"

Orlando laughs aloud at that one. "What, worse than usual?" he ripostes. "Nope."

They can guess all they like. Orlando doesn't mind a little ribbing, and he doesn't regret for one minute the impulsive application of razor to scalp last week, just before his strictly-no-press-invited visit to his local hospital's children's cancer ward.

finis

[My ficlist is here](http://surreysmum.dreamwidth.org/48133.html)

[](http://statcounter.com/)


End file.
